dark_sun_tides_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Thri-kreen
Ecology & Information ---- Physical Description Thri-Kreen grow to be around 7 to 8-1/2 feet tall, and typically around 11 feet long. The insectoid thri-kreen have six limbs and are covered in tough, sandy-colored chitinous plates. Their lowest pair of limbs is used as legs, and their upper pair of limbs serves as arms. The middle set of limbs is small but dexterous, and the thri-kreen use them for fine manipulation, leaving heavy work to the stronger upper arms. Both the middle and the upper pairs of limbs have three clawed fingers and one opposable thumb. In combat, thri-kreen hold weapons or shields in their upper limbs, since the middle pair lacks the strength for this purpose and using both sets of limbs would be awkward and unwieldy. Personality Since Thri‐kreen (also known simply as the Kreen) do not require sleep, they have difficulty understanding this need in the humanoid races. They have difficulty understanding this state of “laziness” in others. Other behaviors of humanoids seem unnecessarily complex. A keen’s life is simple: hunt prey. Kreen live for the hunt, and own only what they can carry. The Thri-kreen are the least "human" of the player character races. Relations The pack mentality dominates a keen’s relation with others. Kreen hunt in packs, small groups that assemble together. Kreen will hunt prey in the same region for a while, but move on before their prey has been depleted. A kreen that joins a group of humanoids will often try to establish dominance in the group. This can be disconcerting to those unaware of the keen’s behavior, since establishing dominance usually means making threatening gestures. Once the matter is settled, they will abide by the outcome. Thri‐kreen view humanoids as sources of food, though they don’t usually hunt them, only in dire need. Many kreen have a particularly fond taste for elves; as such, meetings between these two races are often tense. However, once part of a clutch, Thri‐kreen will never turn on their humanoid friends, even in the worst of situations. Environment No Thri‐kreen settlements exist in the Tyr region; kreen encountered there are either small packs of kreen, or else adventuring with humanoids. To the north of the Tyr region, beyond the Jagged Cliffs, past the Misty Border, lies the Kreen Empire. This great nation of kreen rules the Crimson Savanna, forming great city‐ states that rival the humanoid city‐states of the Tyr region. Alignment Most Thri‐kreen are lawful, since the pack mentality is ingrained in their beings. Kreen that deviate from this mentality are rare. Magic Thri‐kreen have no natural disposition towards magic, and a wizard’s use of the environment as a source of power conflicts with a kreen’s beliefs. As well, the kreen’s lack of sleep and its instinctual need to hunt do not lend themselves well to magical study. Kreen wizards are extremely rare: no one has ever seen one in the Tablelands. Thri-kreen can use most magical items such as wands, rods, staves, weapons, shields, and most miscellaneous magic. Those items, however, de-signed to be worn by demihumans, such as rings, girdles, armor, and cloaks, will not function for a thri-kreen because he simply cannot put them on. Unless otherwise stated, magical items are designed for use by demihumans. Psionics Kreen view psionics as a natural part of their existence. Some packs rely on telepathy to communicate with each member and coordinate their hunting abilities. Many kreen also use psionic powers to augment their already formidable combat prowess. Psychometabolic powers are often used to boost speed, metabolism or strength to gain an advantage in combat. Most kreen (even non–adventurers) take the psychic warrior class, which kreen consider a natural part of growing up. Kreen do not need instruction to advance in the psychic warrior class—it comes to them as part of their ancestral memory. Religion Thri‐kreen have no devotion to any god, but they hold nature and the elements in high regard. Ancestral memories guide them through their lives. Thri‐kreen revere the Great One, a legendary kreen leader from the past. Language & Names The Kreen language is very different from those of the other intelligent races. They have no lips or tongues, and so cannot make the same sounds humanoids make. Kreen language is made up of clicks, pops, or grinding noises. Names: Kachka, Ka’Cha, Ka’Ka’Kyl, Klik‐Chaka’da, Sa’Relka, T’Chai Racial Traits ---- Ability Scores Thri-Kreen gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity, and a +1 bonus to Wisdom. Thri-Kreen take a -2 penalty to Charisma, and a -1 penalty to Intelligence. Speed They have a speed of 30. Size Thri-Kreen are medium sized creatures. Leap A thri-kreen can leap up and forward when he reaches 3rd level. The thri-kreen can leap 20 feet straight up or up to 50 feet straight forward. They cannot leap backward. Alien Nature Thri‐kreen are so different from all of the other humanoid races that you suffer disadvantage on Charisma (Persuasion) checks made to influence anyone other than a thri-kreen. Blindsense Thri-kreen have very sensitive Antenna, it gives the Blindsense out to 10 feet. Hard Carapace Thri-Kreen can no wear armor due to the alien nature of their body, most Thri-Kreen care little for man made armor due to the natural armor their carapace provides. You add your Constitution modifier to your AC. Multiple Limbs You have four arms and can hold items in each of your arms. Attacks made with weapons held by one or more of your middle arms are made at a Disadvantage. Switching a weapon from any arm to another arm that is not holding anything is considered a free action. This may not be done with weapons that require two hands to wield. You may attack with each arm, so long as you are only wielding light weapons. All attacks made after the first, follow the general rules for Dual Wielding. Natural Weaponry When one of your claws are not holding something, you may use it as a natural weapon to attack a target. You are considered to be proficient with this natural weapon. Your claws deal 1d4 + Strength Modifier slashing damage and are considered Light Weapons. Poisonous Bite As an action, you may try and bite an adjacent foe (5 foot reach) with your powerful mandibles. To attack with your bite, you make an attack roll, adding your proficiency bonus and your Strength modifier. Your bite deals 1d6 + Strength piercing damage. At 5th Level your bite changes to add the following affect, If you hit and deal damage, the target must succeed on a DC 10 + Proficiency Bonus Constitution saving throw or be paralyzed for 1d6 + Proficiency Mod rounds. Class features which normally boost a weapon attack (such as sneak attack) cannot be applied to this racial ability. Languages Thri-kreen characters speak their own language, thri-kreen, which is composed of clicks, whistles, and snaps of their mandibles. Most Thri-kreen learn very basic forms of common and even then have trouble speaking in that language. Likewise spells cast, that have a verbal component, are made at a disadvantage. As Thri-Kreen do not have any spells in their own language. Category:Races